When Norway Is Loved
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: Georgia has always been a loner no one pays attention to her that is until Norway came along. Will it be happily ever after or will someone else get in the way? Rated m for later themes maybe Norway x oc
1. Chapter 1

"Finally the conference is over." I sigh.

I look around at the leaving country's each going to do who knows what. Barely anyone knew I existed I mean it's not like seal and where I'm not even considered. And not like Canada who gets forgotten a lot. But not really noticed which sucks. I wall out to find some food I don't really know what to eat. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you about me. I'm Georgia that small country near Russia. Don't ask how I'm still independent that's my secret not yours. I don't really have any friends to talk to during the conference all the bigger country's forget me completely no prob there not really a fan of them again. There's on country I can't ever get off my mind. Norway. He's so strong and powerful I wish I could be like him. I'm not sure if it's love I feel or of its something else but I know I want to be his friend at least. But back to me in the present. I went to a local shop for some food and got a ice cream. I felt like having something sweet. When I walk out I almost run into Norway. He was coming in as I was leaving. luckly I noticed before I crashed into him. But why was he here? Didn't he have other things to do?

"Hello Georgia what brings you here?" He said

"Ah..ice cream. I got hungry."

"Really well mind if I join you?"

Wait did he just say he wanted to hang out with me. Yes. This is perfect.

"Sure Norway. your always welcome to join me. I'll be sitting in that booth by the window while you order."

"Alright."

Norway walked over to the counter to order. I had already eaten moat of my ice cream so this might be a bit dull. As I put a spoon ful of cookies and cream ice cream in my mouth norway was looking frantically in his pockets for some money. I thought it looked a little funny. I walked over and paid for it while he was still looking for his wallet. I sat back into the booth as he finally gave up. The cashier only laughed. Norway started with a questioning look. The cashier told him what I did and Norway turned and smiled at me. That was the first time I've ever seen him smile at me. Or anyone for that matter. When he came back he had blueberry ice cream with him. We talked about the country's. How some are annoying, some are rude, and some are just plain idiots. It was the great time of my life it felt like as time flew by I waved good by to Norway and headed back to my hotel room I hoped to see him again soon. Little did I know I would


	2. Chapter 2

**hey I got a review about Georgia not being a country it is right near Russia so Google it and not comment about it please and thank you**

As I got into my hotel room I instantly started feeling tired. I didn't even bother to change out of my clothes I just plopped down on my bed to relax for a bit. I was only able to lay down for a few seconds before I got a text from England to come and him and his group at the bar in a hour. It must've been a mass text he never calls me. I say I'll come and I get up to shower. When I'm done I changed into a dress shirt and jeans and let my brown hair hang loose I am a girl but I like to dress as a guy never a girl really. And I still act a little girly and look like a girl so no one mistakes me as a guy. As I walk out I grab my phone just in case england get drunk again. As I walk to the bar my mind wanders to Norway again. He was so nice to me when I got him his ice cream. It kinda surprised me and. How he would always look me in the eye with kind eyes. Most people say he's a scary man and that I shouldn't talk to him but I never listen to other since they never listen to me. As I get in I can already spot england at the booth with America and France. I walk over and say hi to them. And they let me sit with them.

"Dude Britain what's the scoop bro." America asked

"Well I thought it would be a nice outing for all of us to hang out."

"Who does did you invite?" I ask kinda curious to find out.

"Well there's China, Russia, Italy, Germany, Norway, Finland, and Prussia."

Well alright thous are all-wait did he say Norway! Holy Crap! What do I do when I see him Crap Crap Crap!

"Ah here three of them now." England pointed out.

I turned and saw Finland Sweden and Norway. Finland and Sweden were in normal clothes and nor way was in a tee shirt and skinny jeans. He looked sexy to me. Wait did I just saw sexy. What am I thinking? Stop it now before you go to everyone was there and partying hard after a while Norway came up to me.

"Hey Georgia are you having a good time?" He asked me

"Yes thank you Norway. Are you having a good time?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta? Why's that?"

"Well I had something I wanted to do but england invited me to this instead."

"What did you want to do?"

Why do I feel like I don't want to know the answer?

"I was just gonna relax at my house for a while."

"Oh would you mind if I joined you?"

Wait WHAT! What the duck did I just say! He's gonna thing I'm a creeper now FUCK! FUCK! FU-

"Acually I was gonna ask if you would like to join me so I'm fine with that." He said.

Wait did he just say he wanted me over thank God that didn't end up badly.

"Ok when do you want to hang out?"

"Now really I'm tired of being in this bar and england is drunk."

"Ok but first I need to take a picture."

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of England'm making out with France and then put it in my pocket.

"Ok we can go now."

"Alright."

So we walked over to Norway's house. It was beautiful it looked so cozy and warm like a fresh cookie. It had warm colors on the inside as well. I asked if I could go to the bathroom and he lead me to it after I was done I started to hurry back to him when I bitterly bumped into him we need up falling on the ground with me on top of him and your lips connected. I could only state into his blue eyes he stared back at me shocked at what just happened. As soon as I regained my sense I pull ed my lips of him and started to get up but before I could he grabbed my hand. I looked back at him confused when he kisses me on the lips. I didn't know what to do. So I waited. When he let me go and took his lips of mine he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Georgia I think I like you he said."

I couldn't belive my ears he liked me but no one talks to me ever. Why do I feel happy I..I think I like him back.

"I think...I like you too.."

Norway put his arms around me and held me close I felt so safe in his arms it felt great he let me stay the night. He asked where I wanted to sleep and I said the couch. He was fine with that soon he kissed my forehead and went to bed while I got cozy on the couch it felt good to be loved I don't want this to end


End file.
